Version 0.75 - Build 3751
April 4th, 2013 General All characters have been reset to level 1. Added in client screen re-sizing and full screen mode! You can now reset instances by right clicking the associated totem. Added assassin items to Leatherworking Added keybind of 'CTRL+Space Bar' to close all open windows. Added a counter to show number of players in the queue for the Looking for Group system. Added the Eldevin Arena encounters to the Looking for Group. Created new buy-able potions and made them weaker than existing potions. All existing potions now exclusive to the Alchemy profession. Removed Coal from Copper, Bronze & Iron Deposits. Remove purchasable gold from premium shops. Added Container items to bag shops Balance You now heal 25% between Arena waves instead of 100%. Removed processed skill resources from shops. Added a level restriction to Northam Thicket Added loot for the Shade of the Green Dragon and made him respawn every 45 mins. Slightly increased a number of normal creatures health and damage throughout the game. Flame Rush is now usable in PvP. Adrenaline Rush is now usable in PvP. Bugs Fixed a bug causing lots of chat messages lagging the client. Fixed a bug causing the item compare to not display the correct values. Fixed a bug where the 'Nourished' bonus was not adjusting your health/mana correctly. Fixed a bug with camera collision at Eldevin Palace main entrance, allowing player to see inside building. Fixed a bug with Major and Minor Skill Booster Potions having an incorrect description. Fixed a player animation glitch when equipping/unequipping items while in certain states (ie. dancing). Fixed an issue where players were able to get trapped on the Dusk's Embrace. Fixed an issue where the exit door in Jasperwood Mines was displaying the wrong error message. Fixed an issue with the Destruction talent where it was possible to harm NPCs. Fixed an issue with all premium status effects. Fixed an issue with the major experience booster lasting 1 hour less than stated on the tool tip. Fixed an issue with the quest indicator for 'To the East'. Fixed an issue with Haemorrhage dealing the initial damage without the Exit Wound talent. Fixed an issue with all area attacks having a 'dead zone' near maximum range. Quest Fixed an issue where Dia was showing a quest indicator for "Growing Golems" even if "Finding Dia" was incomplete. Increased the level of "Grub Distillate" from 12 to 13 to coincide with other quests in Balnamoon Hollow. Adjusted the levels of Crimson Macabre Shirt, Nidaros Ceremonial Staff and Nidaros Ceremonial Sword to allow quest completion. Set Nidaros Ceremonial Staff and Nidaros Ceremonial Sword as Quest Items to stop them being infinitely sold and replaced. Fixed an issue where the tombs for "Honoring the Ancestors" wouldn't let you place the Venerable Swords. Fixed an issue in "Beyond Your Dreams" where the Terra Guardian could only be summoned 5 times per server restart. Fixed an issue with 'Up To No Good' where spider eggs would not drop the correct amount. Dungeons The Boondocks Cleavius has his maximum health increased for the first encounter. Fixed an issue where Cleavius stomp wasn't correctly hitting targets within range in both fights. Fixed an issue with Stony Gaze Galim's detonate splash damage not being applied correctly. Increases Stony Gaze Galim's base damage and improved his AI. Fixed an issue with Stony Gaze Galim keeping group members in combat after he is defeated. Wrath of the Beastmen Increased the maximum health of the Minotaur Champion. Increased the maximum health of Terra the Earth God. The Vault Fixed an issue where the Deformed Plagued's roar wasn't correctly applying fear to targets within range. Captain Johnston will now use his bow more consistently. Improved Captain Johnstons AI. The Ohdar Scar Zyean the Eyetaker now moves at an increased speed when Whirl-winding. Improved Zyean the Eyetaker's AI. Fenris has had his health reduced significantly and his damage increased slightly. Secluded Valley Increased the Dark Wraith's maximum health. Garai Coliseum Increased Lord Horus's damage significantly. Category:Patch Notes